Un Seguidor Más
by Takafumi-kun
Summary: -Riren, AU. Temáticas Alfa/Beta/Omega. Como todo Alfa adolescente, Levi tiene sus necesidades. Las cuales son saciadas por un aspirante a estrella pornográfica, Eren Jaeger. Tras observarlo en la web por años, Levi tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo... Y no resulta muy bien, que digamos.
1. Prólogo Y Podría Ser Peor

**Advertencias:** _Como pueden adivinar juzgando por el rating y el summary, este intento de historia viene con un buen de advertencias, por ejemplo; Levi siendo un pervertido, el A+ vocabulario de todos nuestros queridos personajes, lemon y más lemon, Omegaverse (temáticas Alfa/Beta/Omega) y... Aun no lo sé. Por ahora, eso es todo._

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenecen ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni la portada._

* * *

**Un Seguidor Más**

_Prólogo_

Rápido, rápido, tenía que terminar cuanto antes.

Su autoproclamada 'mejor amiga', Hange Zoë, no dejaba pasar ni un fin de semana sin visitarlo, y, para su mala suerte, era un Sábado, a mediados de Octubre. Definitivamente, Levi Rivaille Ackerman no podía dejar que ella lo viera así. Ni de coña lo dejaría en paz por las siguientes semanas, si ese fuera el caso.

Suspiró; sin duda la molesta castaña llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero eso no importaba, decidió mientras dejaba su mirada viajar de su regazo hacia la pantalla de su vieja computadora de escritorio, y movió su mano libre hacia una de las bocinas, levemente subiendo el volumen.

Uno pensaría que era absolutamente ridículo que pudiera estar haciendo eso, mucho menos con una expresión tan seria- honestamente, hasta parecía que se estaba burlando.

Impasible, el de cabellos color azabache prosiguió con sus movimientos, en el mismo aburrido patrón; arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, al compás que el Omega en la pantalla soltaba gemidos, cada uno más delicioso que el anterior. Así continuó pacíficamente, con la misma expresión que permanecía igual sin importar que, mientras que el castaño se veía más cerca de venirse que el propio Ackerman, cuando en realidad, este último ya estaba en el borde.

_Ya casi, ya casi... Ya no te tienes que preocupar por la idiota de Zoë atrapándote en el acto. Puedes estar seguro de que cuando él-_

"¡Puta madre!"

Exclamó Ackerman, el mismo segundo que vio que el vídeo había terminado, sin que el atractivo Omega hubiese llegado al final. Molestos anuncios, entre ellos uno que decía 'Suscríbete para más' tomaron el lugar donde antes había estado el rostro lleno de lujuria del Omega. "Mierda, mierda, ¡Joder! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Yo ya estoy suscrito, maldición!" Con un perfil falso, eso es, pero lo que contaba era que _sólo era uno más para añadir a la cuenta de seguidores_.

Sí, él era un Alfa, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera sus... Necesidades. Especialmente si consideramos el hecho de que era un adolescente un tanto desesperado. Ya hacían unas cuántas semanas desde que había descubierto el blog de un tal Eren Jaeger mientras surfeaba aburridamente por la red, y rápidamente se había convertido en su sitio pornográfico favorito.

No podía negar que Jaeger le parecía atractivo, y, además, era gratis (En la opinión de Ackerman, éste se desnudaba por likes en sus vídeos y fotografías); aparte de que tenía variedad. Uno podía simplemente elegir por ver las fotos, las cuales eran más que un tanto risqué, que posteaba a diario, o podía ver uno de los tantos vídeos disponibles. En algunos de estos, Jaeger tenía la ayuda de su amigo Jean Kirschtein, otro blogger, quien aunque no tenía la aspiración de ser estrella pornográfica, participaba por diversión, o al menos eso sospechaba Levi.

Sus vídeos favoritos eran cuando Jaeger entraba un su periodo- después de todo era un Omega -y, en estos, casi siempre KIrschtein estaba presente. Éste último era un Beta, por lo que no podía ser el compañero del Omega, y por esto no había problemas en cuanto a la penetración; Después de ésta, ambos seguían en su estado de soltería. Bueno, Ackerman no podía negar que disfrutaba ver sexo de amor/odio.

Y, volviendo al presente, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo. "Carajo," Maldijo en un suspiro, antes de apagar su computadora.

_**Nota Mental:** Limpiar el historial, maldecir al bastardo de Jaeger, ir a comprar tres litros de desinfectante para limpiar mi silla y escritorio, y clavar tablones contra la puerta para que Zoë no entre._

Con este pensamiento en mente se levantó de su silla de escritorio, y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Realmente tenía que comprar el desinfectante más fuerte de la tienda...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Podría Ser Peor_

"Petra, un latte de caramelo para la mesa tres." Le dijo Ackerman a la pelirroja, recargándose contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Saliendo!" Respondió ésta, dándole un saludo militar a lo burlesco antes de girarse para comenzar a preparar la bebida.

Levi... No odiaba su vida. Ésta es la manera más correcta de describir cómo se sentía al respecto. Tenía un buen trabajo como mesero en una pequeña cafetería- Aunque había sido amenazado con un despido más de una vez por lo que su jefe llamaba 'hostilidad hacia los clientes', él estaba necio con que jamás le dedicaría una sonrisa a ninguno de esos cerdos consumistas que llamaba clientes. Estaba estudiando leyes en una universidad local, aunque el hubiera preferido ser un policía, pero sus padres lo habían obligado a ser un abogado. No tenía el suficiente poder ni los recursos para decirles que _no, que se jodan por que él no quería ser una rata que fingía ser justa_, y mucho menos para largarse de este maldito lugar e irse a la gran ciudad, como era su sueño.

Él honestamente no comprendía porque la mayoría de las personas ahogaban en romanticismo la idea de vivir toda tu vida en Villachica; en serio, no lo harían si hubieran crecido en un pequeño pueblo en el lento proceso de la urbanización, como él. _No_, les quería decir él. _No hay nada bueno acerca de caminos de piedra, flores en cualquier dirección que mires, y el intoxicante sentimiento de paz. No, los residentes no son 'amables y de extrañas costumbres'; son jodidamente racistas_. ¿En serio eso era tan difícil de entender?

Bueno...

Levi sí odiaba su vida.

"¡Le-e-evi!" Llamó Petra, a lo que él volteó y tomó la bebida que acababa de ser servida. Hmm... Tal vez podría empezar a ahorrar, y... Sí...

Lentamente, Ackerman se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a la mesa tres, por lo que no se dio cuenta del cuerpo enfrente del suyo.

"¡Mierda!"

"¡Estúpido! ¡Mira por donde caminas!"

Hubo una colisión, en la que Levi terminó derramando el latte sobre su camisa y la del otro individuo, quien portaba un largo abrigo a cuadros. El invierno en este pueblo no era nada bondadoso, después de todo. "¿Acaso me acabas de llamar... Estúpido?" Por ahora, Ackerman ignoró la horrible mancha café en su impecable camisa de vestir blanca, a la que seguramente vería con una cara de repulsión después.

Todos los trabajadores rápidamente cayeron en el silencio; Si habían aprendido algo, era que nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, insultaba a Levi Rivaille Ackerman a menos que quisiera una muerte segura. O por lo menos un viaje al hospital.

El otro levantó la mirada de su abrigo, ahora sucio, para ver al mesero con ojos color esmeralda, los cuales servían como espejo para mostrar la leve ira que comenzaba a burbujear como lava hirviente en el interior del joven. "Sí, ¿Y qué?" Respondió, sonriendo desafiantemente.

Antes de responder, Ackerman se tomo un segundo, máximo dos, para examinarlo. Al compás que sus monocromáticos ojos viajaban de los pies, cubiertos con botas marrones, hacia la cabeza del otro, su nariz se hundía en las feromonas que el castaño enfrente de él estaba produciendo. Gracias a éstas lo pudo identificar como un Omega, y- Oh, mierda. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

_Éste es Eren Jaeger. Sí, tú te obsesionaste con sus vídeos cuando tenías diecinueve años, Ackerman. Y, si en internet parecía ser dulce y sumiso, juzgando por sus gemidos, en la vida real no es más que un hijo de perra que te acaba de insultar. Ya sé, tú piensas que es jodidamente sexy, pero te acaba de insultar. A ti, el majestuoso Levi. Pero bueno, eso no es tanto... Joder. También causó que tu camisa se ensuciara. Deshazte de él, pronto._

* * *

**-Voz de Bugs Bunny- ¡Eso fue todo por hoy, amigos! Espero les haya gustado esta... Asquerosidad. Les juró que lo intenté, ¡Por favor no me maten! Realmente apreciaría si me dejaran reviews- se aceptan de todo uwu Tomatazos, críticas, amenazas de muerte... Okay, no. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Eren:** Te odio por hacerme parecer una puta de dos centavos.

**Levi:** ¿En serio? Yo creo que eso te queda, mocoso.

**Eren:** Tú también vete a la mierda.


	2. No, Creo Que Sí Podía Ser Peor

**Un Seguidor Más**

**Capítulo Dos**

_No, Creo Que Sí Podía Ser Peor_

* * *

**Advertencias para este capítulo:** _Aún nada, sólo yo y mi mala narración._

* * *

"Madre de todo lo que es santo, por favor mantén al sujeto aquel en tu misericordia para que no termine con muchos huesos rotos." Pidió Sasha Blouse, otra mesera del lugar, quien estaba en medio de una conversación con Petra Ral, la barista, cuando ocurrió aquel... _pequeñito_ incidente. La castaña tenía un pedazo de pan en la boca, mientras miraba con asombro al impasivo Levi, sabiendo que éste iba a estallar más tarde que temprano.

"Así que... Según tú, soy un estúpido." Murmuró Ackerman, sus palabras más frías que el líquido en su camisa, el cual se secaba rápidamente. Silenciosamente le dio las gracias a sus estrellas de la suerte por hacer que ese día su jefe, estuviese fuera de la ciudad ese día. Le podría dar al impertinente muchacho una lección sobre el respeto, y recordando los vídeos, tal vez... _Joder, Levi. No pienses eso._

"Wow, ¿Eres retrasado, o qué? Eso te acabo de decir." Respondió el de ojos color esmeralda, en un tono que prácticamente gritaba 'Duh, inepto'. Y encima, el mocoso tuvo el descaro de decir, "Oops, creo que hay algo en tu camisa."

Esto sólo sirvió para que la ira silenciosa de Levi creciera. "Yo creo que necesitamos hablar, ¿Tú no?" Aunque su rostro permanecía ridículamente estoico, uno podía ver en sus ojos que no dudaría en matar, en ese momento. Miró alrededor de la pequeña cafetería, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando vio que todos estaban distraídos. Excepto por unos cuantos trabajadores, pero eso se podía arreglar. Sí, podría amenazar con castrar con sus propias manos a quien fuera que hablase... Eso debería de ser suficiente para silenciarlos.

Lo tomó de la mano como si fueran una de esas estúpidas parejas empalagosas de las novelas románticas para pre-adolescentes, simplemente para evitar que lo cuestionaran. Lógicamente, si alguien lo viera arrastrándolo por los cabellos, lo iban a lanzar directo a la comisaría. Sí, para este punto estaba tan molesto que podría jurar que le iba a salir humo de las orejas; o sea, ¡El inútil éste le había manchado la camisa! Aparte de que estaba que se caía de bueno, pero esa es definitivamente otra historia.

Una vez afuera, pudieron observar el cielo anaranjado que anunciaba la caída de la noche, el que realmente no podía verse más perfecto, también las rosas en los tantos arbustos rodeando la romántica fuente que había sido colocada para adornar la cafetería, y, sumándose a esto, los melodiosos cantos de los pájaros podían oírse a lo lejos. Eren lentamente acercó su rostro al de Levi, a lo que este permaneció inmóvil, queriendo ver qué era lo que el idiota haría. _Bueno, yo soy un Alfa, y el es un Omega, y... ¡Mierda, mierda, mi rostro!_

Los ojos de Ackerman se cerraron fuertemente mientras fruncía el ceño aún más- si eso era posible -y tomó un paso atrás. Segundos antes, sus caras habían estado tan cerca que, bajo diferentes circunstancias él hubiera pensado que recibiría un beso. Eren partió sus labios y dejo que sus párpados cayeran sobre sus vibrantes ojos verdes, y se acercó un poco más antes de... Escupirle. En la cara.

"¿Qué jodidos-? ¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?" Ackerman aún no había dejado ir su mano, por lo que cuando el otro hizo un intento por escapar, lo único que hizo Levi fue agarrarlo más fuertemente. De acuerdo, una cosa era haber fantaseado con hacer tuyo a este tío en tus años de juventud, pero algo completamente diferente era que tuviera la_ indecencia_ de escupirte en la cara. ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?

Con su mano libre, el pelinegro buscó frenéticamente en su bolsillo trasero, sintiéndose aliviado cuando encontró un pañuelo de tela. Lo había lavado con desinfectante anteriormente, por lo que suponía que su rostro debería de estar limpio si se limpiaba con el...

Sin dejar ir de Jaeger, Levi le dió una pasada a su pálida cara con el pañuelo color blanco, haciendo una cara de horror como si acaba de ver a la niña de _El Aro_ salir de su televisor, cuando en realidad sólo estaba viendo los gérmenes que habían quedado en la anteriormente impecable tela. _Ew_.

Después de arrugar el pañuelo en forma de bola y echarlo desganadamente de nuevo a su bolsillo, miró a Eren. No era la mirada estándar de '_deseo que te mueras_' que Ackerman le daba a todos, si no una de '_ojalá que un pulpo rapte y abuse de tu mamá, sólo para que tu puedas ver los asquerosos pulpitos que luego se la comerán, y tu aún más asqueroso padrastro pulpo te obligará a cortarlos en cuadritos, echarlos a la licuadora, y usarlos como aderezo para ensalada_'. Hmm... Sí, era algo más o menos como eso.

"Escúchame bien," Pronunció cada palabra lentamente, como si Eren fuese un idiota. Probablemente sí, considerando que estaba abiertamente retando al gran Levi Rivaille Ackerman. "A mí nadie me ensucia, y mucho menos un mocoso como _tú_." Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, haciéndola más despectiva que la mirada que le estaba dando el otro. Era gracioso, realmente; como era posible que hiciera que el menor se estremeciera en miedo mientras mantenía una cara de póquer en su rostro.

"¿Mocoso? Tch. ¡En serio eres idiota! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?"

"Claro que sé, así que no pretendas que tienes dignidad alguna. Tú no eras, ni eres, más que una perra en celo que disfrutaba estar entre Kirschtein y las sábanas."

A esto, Jaeger se quedó boquiabierto por unos cuantos segundos, antes de retomar su semblante previo y fruncir el ceño. "Eso se llama difamación." Dijo después de pensarlo por un momento.

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso el pequeño y débil Omega me está llamando a mí, un Alfa, mentiroso? No olvides que soy más fuerte que tú; En la escala social, y... Físicamente también. Te podría matar a golpes o hacerte mío si quisiera- Aunque la segunda opción no me agrada en lo mínimo. Es decir, no me imagino con cuantas personas te tuviste que revolcar para ser quien eres ahora, y esos son gérmenes que preferiría no tener."

Aunque en épocas antiguas se decía que los Omegas se convertían en compañeros de la persona a quien entregaban su virginidad, había sido demostrado que no era cierto. Los Omegas no podían crear ese vínculo con un Beta. Tampoco con un Alfa por el cual no tuviesen sentimientos románticos- Tenía que haber lazos físicos y emocionales entre ambos para que pudiesen unirse correctamente en una ceremonia, procrear una familia, y todas esas babosadas que a Levi no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

"Jódete." Murmuró Eren. "Sí, sabes eso, ¿Y qué? No es como si me fuese a causar escándalos- por que eso ya sucedió." Le dió una sonrisa descarada, triunfante, antes de dirigir la mirada a la placa con su nombre que el otro portaba en su camisa del uniforme. "Así que, Ackerman, deja de hacer como si pudieras dominarme, por que con un chasquido de mis dedos, te puedo enviar directo a la silla eléctrica." Al fin logró zafarse del agarre de Levi, y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes decir, "Hasta luego, guapo."

Y con eso Jaeger se fue, dejando atrás a un enfurecido Levi. "Carajo, mi camisa," Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la cafetería.

* * *

Pegadas contra la ventana estaban las narices de Sasha Blouse y Petra Ral, quienes vieron mientras la escena fue abandonada. "Woah..." Dijo en asombro Blouse, viendo a la pelirroja. "Yo creo que esos dos harían una buena pareja, ¿Tú no lo crees?"

* * *

**Yeeeee, ¡Segundo capítulo! Sé que son un poco cortos, pero bueh. Decidí actualizar rápido por que estaba inspirada, y por lo regular tengo un horrible _Writer's Block_, así que tomen esta... Cosa. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a KIRYUU-SENSEI por la review; ¡Creo que ya me encargué de todas mis faltas!**

** Las reviews son muy apreciadas éwé**


	3. Regular

**Un Seguidor Más**

**Capítulo Tres**

_Regular_

* * *

**Advertencias para este capítulo:** _Nuestros dos idiotas favoritos siguen teniendo un vocabulario digno de una princesa Europea cofsonianevermindcof, la inminente tensión __sexual__, mención de JeanMarco y Eren sigue siendo una gran diva._

* * *

"...Y luego, el imbécil del mesero fue lo suficientemente descarado como para amenazarme. ¡A mí! ¡A Eren Jaeger!" prácticamente gritó esto en el recibidor de su teléfono, con un semblante entre serio y molesto. "...Ah. Sí, ya te dije que se apellidaba Ackerman- No, Mikasa, no creo que sea tu pariente o algo. No es como si la tuya fuese la única familia con ese apellido, ya sabes. Aparte, ¡Era un completo cretino! O sea, me llamó 'pequeño Omega'. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le dolió eso a mi ego? Sí, sé que te lo dije como quince veces, pero... Sí, está bien. Hasta luego."

Un suspiro escapó sus delgados labios mientras se recostó en el amplio sofá que estaba en su camerino, posando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, con el celular aún en la mano. Eran las siete de la mañana, y la filmación no había comenzado. ¡Ya tenía una hora esperando! "El tarado de Jean se ha de haber quedado dormido otra vez." Murmuró para sí mismo, a la par que guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. "Necesito un café..." Pero aún no había llegado el staff, a quienes trataba como sus sirvientes personales. "Scheiße, creo que tendré que ir por él yo mismo."

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos seis años; ya no era aquel mocoso quinceañero que hacía vídeos pornográficos por la adrenalina que le provocaba hacer algo ilegal, mucho más para un menor como él. Eren Jaeger ahora era un actor, hecho y derecho, quien iba a filmar su primer rol protagónico para la pantalla grande. Antes de eso había trabajado como un personaje con pocas apariencias en un show televisivo diurno, como protagonista de comerciales, o como extra en películas. ¡Pero esto, esto era lo que lo lanzaría directamente al estrellato!

Jean Kirschtein tampoco era el adolescente idiota que le ayudaba en años pasados; había sido molestado por su novio Marco para seguir su sueño de ser un director de películas, o al menos eso era lo que le había contado a Jaeger. Y ahora iba a dirigir una película basada en un libro escrito por su pareja, el anterior mencionado Marco Bodt. Estaban muy optimistas al respecto; y aunque Kirschtein y Jaeger casi siempre tenían desacuerdos, eso no borraba todos los años de amistad entre ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería a quince minutos de ese lugar, un azabache de mirada fulminante estaba cruzando la puerta de entrada. "Buenos días, Levi," Lo saludó Sasha, con una bandeja plateada llena de pâtisseries en su mano izquierda. "¡Petra acaba de cocinar estos pasteles estilo Francés! ¿Gustas?"

Ackerman sacudió su cabeza en respuesta, a lo que Sasha sonrió. Él podría apostar todas sus pertenencias a que la chica patata- se había ganado ese apodo porque en su primer día de trabajo, había llegado comiendo una patata hervida -estaba pensado '_Oh, ¡Qué bueno que no quiso! ¡Así más para mí!_'. Levi dejó salir un suspiro, y mientras tomaba el medio delantal negro que estaba colgado en un gancho, dijo, "Recuerda que esos se pagan con tu sueldo." Con esto dicho, el ojigris amarró su delantal alrededor de su cintura, y se fue al cuarto de descanso. De seguro, si llegaban clientes, Sasha podría dejar de ser una completa inútil y atenderlos...

O al menos esto pensó hasta que alrededor de veinte minutos después, ésta asomó su cabeza por la puerta. "¡Hey, Levi! El lugar realmente se está empezando a llenar, y necesito ayuda con las mesas." Ackerman quería responderle que no, que de una vez por todas sirviera para algo, pero, para su mala fortuna, en ese mismo instante, su jefe pensó que sería una buena idea hacer una aparición.

El viejo Pixis, como le conocían los empleados, sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro al pelinegro. _Demasiado amistoso. ¡Alerta de gérmenes! ¡Alerta de gérmenes!_ "Ve a ayudarla, para eso te pago."

De mala gana Levi se paró de su asiento, y salió hacia el salón principal. "Encárgate de las mesas siete y ocho, ¿Sí?" Le dijo Sasha, dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda antes de desaparecer.

"Tsk; no me digas qué hacer." Murmuró Ackerman para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse a la mesa siete.

"Buenos días, bienvenido. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar hoy?" Se forzó a mantenerse lo más educado posible, aunque su paciencia lentamente se comenzó a esfumar cuando el ciudadano mayor ocupando la mesa simplemente se quedó observando su menú por tres largos minutos, aunque a Levi le parecieron como cinco largas horas pre-su ejecución.

"Tráeme un café Americano con crema, si no es mucha la molestia."

_Sí, si es mucha la molestia. ¿Tanto te cuesta conseguirte un café por ti mismo?_ "Claro. Enseguida." Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta en sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la barista. Comunicó la orden, y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, ya llevaba la bebida humeante sobre una bandeja en dirección a la mesa. "Tenga un buen día." Dijo antes de dirigirse a la mesa número ocho.

Repitió el mensaje de bienvenida que ya era parte de su memoria a largo plazo, y observó como el cliente mantenía su rostro cubierto por el menú. Cuando lo bajó para colocarlo en la mesa, Levi se sintió molesto, profundamente irritado, como un niño pequeño después de perder en un videojuego cuando estaba a punto de derrotar al jefe final.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó el mismísimo Eren Jaeger, dándole una sonrisa burlona. Rodando los ojos en respuesta, el pelinegro logró ver como Sasha se reía mientras conversaba con Petra. Sí, sería mejor que no olvidara ahorcarla con sus propios intestinos cuando llegara la hora del descanso.

"¿Qué vas a ordenar?" Ackerman habló, completamente ignorando la pregunta del otro. Sacó un pequeño bloc de notas con hojas amarillas y una pluma negra de su bolsillo, encontrando las rayas azules en el papel exageradamente interesantes.

"Un bubble tea." Respondió, lo cual el mesero rápidamente anotó.

"Más te vale no convertirte en un cliente regular." Y con esto, se desvaneció. La amenaza no se veía tan intimidante si sólo considerabas las palabras que había usado, pero si añadías el tono frío que había usado y la sutil mirada asesina que le dio al joven actor a la mezcla y lo cocinabas a cuatrocientos grados Fahrenheit por una hora, obtendrías un rico y saludable estofado de odio en su más puro punto.

Una vez que el té de burbujas estaba listo, Levi no se molestó en desearle un buen día, ni siquiera en verlo. Simplemente dejo el vaso en la mesa, pero antes de irse, pudo escuchar algo como, "¡Volveré mañana!"

Y son tiempos como esos en los que Ackerman se pregunta cual es la manera menos dolorosa de acabar con su miseria; si con una soga, un bote de pastillas- o trescientos-, o parándose en medio de la calle principal en el distrito Rose.

* * *

**Meh, un poco corto, pero... Creo que está bien. Bueno, en realidad odié como quedó este capítulo, pero por más que intenté arreglarlo no pude. ¡Perdón! Sé que esto fue una gran decepción para todos ustedes, pero, ¡Las reviews son geniales! Hablando de ello, gracias a Adeline Ainsworth y a Quimera Lectora por dejarlas en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Primera Etapa: Negación

**Un Seguidor Más**

**Capítulo 4**

_Primera etapa: Negación_

* * *

**Notas:** _¡Por favor, lean las aclaraciones al final!_

* * *

Eren Jaeger no había mentido cuando dijo que volvería al día siguiente.

Pasaron los días, lentos y crueles- las visitas de Jaeger se hicieron más frecuentes. Misteriosamente, Sasha siempre desaparecía a la hora que llegaba el joven actor, a las diez de la mañana en punto, por lo que Levi se veía forzado a atenderlo.

Alrededor de seis días después, un horroroso pensamiento lentamente se comenzó a formar y apoderarse de la mente del pelinegro: _¿Qué tal si había llegado para quedarse? ¿Qué tal si se convertía en un cliente regular?_

Cuando empezó a considerar esto, ya eran las diez con treinta, la hora a la que Eren volvía al estudio. Alegaba que apenas y le alcanzaba el tiempo si se iba a esa hora, y que el 'cara de caballo' se molestaría si llegaba tarde. También decía que estaba filmando una nueva película, que se convertiría en el actor más codiciado, y que ganaría no-sé-cuantos-miles-de-millones.

No era como si a Levi le importara, por supuesto.

Obviamente, Ackerman no le ponía atención a la manera en que los ojos color esmeralda del castaño brillaban cuando hablaba de algo importante para él, ni en como a veces se mordía el nudillo del dedo índice derecho cuando se sentía intimidado, aunque no lo dijera con palabras. Mucho menos se fijaba en cómo hacía gestos con las manos al conversar, y estaba seguro de que asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a difamarlo diciendo que le _agradaba_ aunque fuera un poquitín el ligero acento que acompañaba sus palabras. Sonaba pesado y extraño; Alemán, o Ruso, quizás. Tal vez hasta Ucraniano, pero el mesero no estaba seguro.

_Y sobra decir que no le importaba._

El séptimo día, faltando siete minutos para las diez de la mañana (Y no es como si Levi los estuviese contando, por supuesto) se encontraba limpiando una mesa. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para Navidad?" Le preguntó Sasha, quien estaba esperando a que un cliente en una mesa cercana terminara de leer el menú.

"No lo sé; creo que me quedaré en casa. Vi en las noticias que el clima estaría mal." Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.

La castaña hizo un puchero, antes de decir, "¡Vamos! Podrías venir a la fiesta que mi amigo Jean siempre organiza en Nochebuena. Ahí estará tu novio."

"...¿Qué novio?"

Y al oír el frío tono de la voz de Levi fue donde Sasha se dio cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer, pero ya había iniciado su plan y no lo iba a detener. "Tu sabes, el chico que se sienta en la mesa ocho. He notado como te ve, y creo que le gustas." Pero sin dejar que Levi le preguntara algo, añadió, "¿Qué no Petra acaba de hornear galletas? ¡Peeeetra!" Y con eso desapareció, dejando a Levi un tanto confundido.

De cualquier manera, él se volvió a encoger de hombros como hace algunos minutos, una expresión satisfecha cuando vio que había dejado la mesa completamente limpia.

Había pocas cosas que lo hicieran sentirse genuinamente feliz, y limpiar siempre había sido una de ellas. De repente, se sintió inspirado; como si pudiese toda la mugrosa cafetería en cuestión de minutos. Sí, él podría hacer eso...

Pero su burbuja de inmensa felicidad fue rota cuando sintió una fuerte mano contra su omóplato, y una molesta risa acompañando el contacto. Si Ackerman podía confiar en su sentido del olfato el otro era un Omega, y su saludo simplemente sirvió para confirmar lo que él ya sospechaba. "¡Hey. amigo!" Habló, aquel misterioso acento presente. Decididamente ignorando la pequeña protesta de Levi, la cual vino en la forma de un gruñido de 'no soy tu amigo', sonrió y continuó hablando. "Lo de siempre, ¿Sí? Te espero en la mesa." Y despidiéndose de él con un burlesco movimiento de su mano, se dirigirió hacia su mesa.

"Maldita diva." Murmuró bajo su aliento, caminando de manera resignada hacia la barra donde se preparaban las bebidas. No tuvo que pensar antes de decir, "Petra, un Bubble Royal Milk Tea con extra sirope de azúcar y perlas de tapioca de colores." Eso era lo que él pedía todos los días, y aunque ni siquiera llevaba una semana como cliente, él presentía que eso era lo que seguiría ordenando por un largo tiempo.

Ackerman se entretuvo viendo como Petra preparaba el té, lo ponía en un alto vaso de vidrio y agregaba las perlas multicolor. Muy pronto sus pies cubiertos con mocasines de cuero negros lo llevaban a la mesa, e esa mesa, y lo único que captó su atención fue el sonido de 'clink' que hizo el vidrio contra la superficie de cerámica.

"Cuéntame sobre ti mismo." No podía negar que la petición del joven actor lo había sorprendido. "¿Qué piensas del día de hoy? ¿Bonito, eh?" Y con eso dicho volteó su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, observando la llovizna que había empezado a caer apenas hace unos cuantos minutos. Ahí Levi notó que tenía un buen perfil, pero no es como si fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirlo en voz alta. Eren luego le devolvió su atención al mesero, haciendo claro el hecho de que esperaba una respuesta.

"_Pienso que este día ha sido fatal por tener que ver tu estúpido rostro de nuevo._"

Pero en realidad esto no era completamente verdad, por que Levi ya se había dado cuenta que en realidad, ver su estúpido rostro no le molestaba tanto, y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, además de estúpido, su rostro también era atractivo, sólo un poquito. "Y, encima, tan temprano en el día." Añadió unos cuantos segundos después.

Su respuesta había sido directa, y hubiera hecho a cualquiera rápidamente estallar en una furia de insultos.

Aunque ese parecía no ser el caso con este chico raro.

Sonrió, diciendo, "Vaya, sí que eres directo. La honestidad es algo que no se encuentra en muchos hoy en día." Era antitético, casi paradójico considerando lo que había pasado el primer día que se conocieron. Y Ackerman lo encontraba extraño, mucho más que extraño, por que su nariz no estaba captando algún olor de Omega asustado. Ni el más mínimo. Lo único que podía oler era... ¿Felicidad? Él no tenía idea, pero no era su asunto si Jeager había vuelto a los días en los que se doblaba sobre una mesa y abría de piernas para cualquiera. O tal vez simplemente estaba drogado, una de dos.

"No pedí tu opinión. Ya sabes cuanto pagar; deja el cambio exacto en la mesa. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

Al ver a Levi darse la vuelta y caminar hacia otra mesa, una que estaba sopechosamente lejos, notó Eren, no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo. Sí, sabía que si quería a aquel Alfa ridículamente estoico y contestón, tenía un largo camino en frente de él.

* * *

**Yeee, Levi tsundere! No se preocupen, luego va a querer a Eren... Pero no quiero que esta sea de esas fics en las que en un capítulo se odian y al siguiente uno le está dando duro al otro mientras dicen que se aman. Sí, si habra lemon uwu**

**Ahora, sobre las aclaraciones que mencioné arriba;**

**Yomi Megurine** me comentó que encontraba mi manera de llamar a Levi 'Ackerman' extraña, y quiero disculparme si esto te incomoda. Por lo regular soy de esas personas que se refieren a los personajes por sus apellidos, haha. Como verás, traté de limitar eso en este capítulo. Ah, sí, y para los que se preguntan "¿_Por qué Ackerman?_" **SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 56 DEL MANGA!** En ese fue revelado que Levi es pariente de Mikasa.

**mayalove** dijo que estaba perdida en cuanto a esto del Omegaverse, y siento que debería explicar un poquitín. Para los que hayan leído fics de estas temáticas anteriormente, lo más probable es que ya hayan notado que mi Omegaverse es un poco diferente. Verán;

**Alfa:** Son quienes tienen sangre de tipo A, y están hasta arriba de la cadena social. Esto no siempre garantiza el éxito (Ya ven, a Eren básicamente tratando a Levi como su maid personal) pero ellos son líderes por naturaleza. Oh, sí, creo que ustedes ya saben lo que eso significa *guiño* Un ejemplo de este tipo es Levi.

**Beta:** Se podría decir que ellos son como tu común y corriente vecino de al lado. En mi opinión, se podría decir que son humanos regulares. Ejemplos para este tipo son Jean y Sasha.

**Omega:** Están hasta abajo de la cadena social, pero como dije arriba, ya ven a Eren. Son sumisos por naturaleza (Sí, yo también quiero ver a un Eren sumiso ;-;) pero algunos lo pueden enmascarar muy bien. Les llega un ciclo regularmente (Puede variar, pero aquí es cada tres meses) en el que su fertilidad es más alta y blah, blah, blah. Es una cosa horrible a menos de que tengan un Alfa con ellos. (If you know what I mean). Ejemplos son Eren y Petra.

Aparte de eso, los Alfas pueden oler las emociones de los Omegas, y viceversa; aunque estos últimos no tienen tan buen sentido del olfato. Los Betas prácticamente se ahogan en esos fuertes olores transmitidos por los otros dos tipos, haha :'D

Ah, y, si checan en la etiqueta **#un seguidor más** en Tumblr, podran ver cuando posteo actualizaciones/adelantos/lo que sea uwu También la pueden usar para posts referentes a la fic, o como quieran ;u;

**Por ahora eso es todo, si les gustó, ¡Por favor déjenme una review! En serio hacen mi día uwu Ah, y, ¡Gracias a quienes las dejaron en el capítulo pasado! ;w;**


End file.
